


No Title

by CaptainFanfiction



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: After all Wade sounds like a unisex name, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Butch Wade Wilson, Chapstick Lesbian Peter Parker, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Female Wade, Genderbending, Gun play, Humiliation, I didn’t want to change their names, I'm Bad At Titles, It's not real rape, Kinky, Lady Deadpool/Spider-Woman, Lesbian Sex, Peter can be a nickname?....yeah, Plus Ryan’s daughters name is “James”, Rape Fantasy, Semi Scarred Wade, Slow Burn Of Smut, Slut Shaming, So Peter can be Peter, Violence, idk idk, just read till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFanfiction/pseuds/CaptainFanfiction
Summary: Rape fantasy with a lot of kinks in it





	No Title

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write a fanfic in a really long time, deffinitely not a one-shot so just stay with me and if you see something that needs improving tell me in the comment section~ English is not my first language but I will try my best. Also, just so you know this is not a real rape so don't freak out on me, I stated that in the tags but I'm just saying it again.  
> Also, don't you think that "Spider-Woman" sounds rather funny? xd

Landing gracefully on her feet at the top of a tower, Spider-Woman turned around and sat down at the edge to look over the big city she had the pleasure of living in, it was well past midnight, yet the New York was just as much alive as it was in the middle of the day. The young woman just sat there, staring at the busy streets as she always did before heading home, spending some time and chilling on the rooftops turned out to be one of her most enjoyable hobbies, yet usually she wasn't alone, usually she had a pretty loud company. 

Suddenly, her spider sense informed her of a close threat yet before she even had the time to whip her head around she felt a gloved hand covering her mouth while something small and sharp pinched her on her neck, both the hand and the thing retreating as quick as they appeared, Spider-Woman was able to turn her head around to look at the intruder and stand up, holding her neck where she still felt the stinging sensation of something- which turned out to be a now empty syringe held by no other than Deadpool. 

"Oh Spidey! I looked for you everywhereee!" The other woman whined disapprovingly as her toned arms made dramatic motions, spread out and swinging around, probably to show just how much "every where" was but Peter always found it hard to understand the latter's gestures. Then the woman hissed as she accidentally stabbed herself on the hand with the same needle she used on her and threw the syringe away. Just then the brunette realised that Deadpool injected her with something. If her mask would have been off Deadpool would have been able to see the expression of unease cross her face as she felt her body getting slightly weaker, not tired, just as if she lifted a train with her bare hands. Even before the syringe made contact with the hard ground Spider-Woman shot few webs at Deadpool, the other woman wasn't paying attention to her which seemed like the best moment to strike when all of a sudden Deadpool pulled out one of her Katanas and sliced them with ease only accomplished by years of practice, causing them to change direction and just a small amount fell on her, not enough to do anything. 

The taller woman let out a gasp and touched the sticky mess on her chest. "Ew, yucky." She said before looking back at the brunette, her expression emotion less through the mask yet Spider-Woman knew it she was either glaring at her or looking at her with an expression of a kicked puppy. The mercenary stepped closer but Peter stood her ground, not backing away from the threat as she knew she was a lot stronger than the other woman, even if she was a lot smaller than her. Spider-Woman was more on the skinny yet fit side, with subtle yet toned muscles and no breasts, compared to her Deadpool looked her age, with a feminine, curvy in the right places yet toned body and an impressive chest, a head or more taller than Peter. 

"What have you done to me?" Spider-Woman asked warily and as soon as Deadpool was close enough to reach she swung a fist at her, which was stopped with just the other womans palm, Peter was sure she heard Deadpool snort in awe as if she wanted to say "It worked!" but she kept it to herself, only moving her hand quickly to Peter's wrist and knocking her down on the floor with a swift move of her leg, Peter winced as the back of her head hit the hard surface of the rooftop, her spider senses ringing again at the subtle pain. 

She didn't even have time to open her eyes before she felt a hand on the top of her mask, pulling it over her head. Peter felt a chill of the night breeze when the wind rustled her short hair that were longer at the top and nearly shaved at the sides, if she had them longer maybe it wouldn't have been as cold. She opened her eyes, opening her mouth to say something but Deadpool used that opportunity to pull her own mask to her nose and lean in for a passionate kiss. Peter froze, eyes wide open as she stared back at the whites of Deadpools mask, a feeling of dread taking over her body as she figured out what it was all about. She came back to her senses as she felt the other woman's tongue licking over her lips, as if asking for entry but the only thing she got was a push, a push weaker than what Peter was going for as at the end it had no effect, her hands were soon grabbed by larger, stronger ones and pinned to the ground hard enough to cause damage to her web shooters with the impact. She kept her mouth shut, not daring to say a word and grant the other access. She began struggling against the others hold, trying to rip her wrists away and tilt her head away from the kiss but as she realised it was futile she felt herself panic. 

"Pool-" She began when she had no other idea what to do next but she was cut short when as expected, a tongue slipped past her lips and began exploring, trying to get her to reciprocate the kiss, Spider-Woman didn't hesitate to bite down hard, hard enough to break the tissue. The blood that followed the bite made Peter felt nauseus and she immadiately regretted her action. 

Before she could say anything Deadpool hissed and leaned away, siting herself down onto Peter's lower abdomen and pulling the smaller girls arms above her head, then holding both of her wrists in one hand as the other one went up in the air and before Peter had time to register what was happening she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, accompanied by a loud slapping sound as her head tilted to the side on it's own because of the force of the hit. And then they both fell silent for a moment, Peter registering that she was just slapped by Deadpool while the other woman just stared down at her. The silence lasted not even few seconds as Peter looked back and up at the other woman with a murderous expression.

"What have you done to me?" She repeated her previous question, this time with more authority and as a demand, which completely didn't suit the situation she was in but she needed to know. Deadpool seemed to snap out of her trance and her hold on Peter's wrists tightened, a wry chuckle following right after.

"You don't feel so good, don't you?" She hinted with humour, smirking down at Peter. As realisation slowly dawned on her she knew what Deadpool injected her with, her eyes widening in shock.

"Y-you-" Peter started, cursing at herself for the stuttering, she would have never expected Deadpool would drug her, she didn't even know it was possible to make a serum that would cause her strength to simply disappear. "You drugged me." She stated more steadily now, her tone betrayed and expression hurt, the blonde only cooed at her like someone would at their dog.

"Don't look at me like that baby girl. Are you stupid or what?" She said with a tilt of her head. "Why do you think I was wasting my time on you, huh? You thought we are friends?" She said with a snort, Peter felt her confusion changing into shame as he understood about what Deadpool was talking about, they used to spend hell lot of time together, either patrolling or just siting on random rooftops and always eating together, just chatting about nothing. "You are pathetic." She suddenly spit out, the insult hitting Peter stronger than it should, and she looked away from the girl on top of her.

"Get off of me." She said dryly but Deadpool only laughed at her once more, pulling her weight off of Spider-Woman and sneaking a hand down so fast that before Peter could realise what was coming next she felt fingers massaging against her spandex covered crotch, she gasped and flinched away at the sudden contact but she was pinned to the ground, she couldn't pull away and the blonde pressed harder against her, running her fingers firmly in between Peter's lips, even through the fabric the touch was too much. Spider-Woman crossed her thighs, so tightly that if she had her super strength she was sure Deadpools hand would be crushed in between, but without it the latter didn't even seem to notice, her movement as forceful as it was before. "S-stop-"

"I wanted to do this for so long." Peter wasn't sure when Deadpool leaned in so close, but now her voice was right next to her ear and her breath send shivers down her spine. "Have you helpless under me, fuck you like a whore you are. You would like that don't you?" She asked it in a flirtatious tone, yet it sounded very maniacal at the same time. "I'm going to fuck you so good you will come crying and begging me for more." She continued as her hand began began moving faster, stimulating Peter harder and rougher with every word.

"You're crazy!" She huffed out, squirming. Deadpool grinned and cooed at her with a "Why, thank you~" 

"Let go of me now!" Spider-Woman shouted as she slipped one leg in between her and the blonde and kicked, pushing the taller away from her, the older letting go of her wrists but before she could push her off the taller woman grabbed her ankle in a firm grip to stop her and clicked her tongue.

"Geez Spidey, you're hurting me." She said and casually placed the leg over her shoulder, leaning back in just enough to tower over her. Still having a hold of her thigh to prevent Peter from kicking her again but no longer touching her down there. Deadpool used her free hand to pull out a gun from behind herself and point it straight at the smaller girl. Peter immediately paused her struggling, now truly scared and unable to move. Deadpool went from playfully dangerous to really dangerous in just few seconds, her whole body now stiff and straight, showing that she had the power in this situation. Even with the mask over her face her whole form said "move and I will kill you" and right now, Peter believed that. "Listen here you slut. Hit me one more time and you're dead." Peter opened her mouth but nothing came out, she wanted to look at Deadpool but right now her eyes were focused on the barrel right in front of her face. Even her voice got firmer, with a bite to it like she was spitting venom with each word yet calm and collected at the same time. "You will be a good girl now hm?" Peter found herself nodding even if she barely could hear what she was saying as the ringing in her ears intensified, her spider sense reacting to the gun in front of her. Deadpool wouldn't really shoot her right? She was just threatening.

Seeing how out of it Spider-Woman was Deadpool pressed the barrel against her forehead, at this point Peter was sure she was sweating.

"Use your words." The taller said and Peter knew what she meant yet she found herself nodding again, still full attention on the gun in her face, even if now it was too close to stare at it. "Spidey." Deadpool prompted, insisting.

"I-I-I will be a good girl." She stuttered out, she couldn't care less if that's not what the latter wanted to hear. The blonde hummed and then seemed to be back to the more cheerful (yet still scary) self.

"Good~!" She said happily and stood up, not moving away and towering over her, each leg on each side of Peters hips. She motioned from the floor to the wall, using the gun as a pointer, Peter wanted to shout at her for swinging the gun around like it wouldn't kill Spider-Woman if she accidentally pressed the trigger but she was still laying on the floor, staring up at Deadpool with big eyes. "Wasn't I clear? Get on that wall bitch." She said with an impatient yet not painful kick on the brunettes hip. "Now?" Peter knew it was no question, it was a demand.

Not taking her eyes off of the taller woman Peter slowly crawled back onto the wall behind her till she was eye to eye with the blonde, the said woman coming closer, between Peter's thighs tills she was nearly flush against her. She put the gun back behind her back and grabbed Peter's wrists, then slammed them against the wall with full force, the brunette winced at the sudden movement and grimaced as she felt her web shooters breaking, they were damaged to the point of falling loosely from her wrists to the floor. Now Spider-Woman was truly helpless against her attacker.

The the tall woman reached a hand behind Peter's head and pulled onto her hair, yanking her head back and exposing her neck. The blonde leaned in and began nosing on her throat, earning a whimper out of Spider-Woman.

Deadpool began licking her throat. Peter let out a helpless cry as suddenly she was bit, enough to draw blood. Deadpool began lapping at the wound, her hand stalking lower and grabbing a hold of the fabric and pulled hard enough to cause the fabric to rip, then yanking and a big chunk of spandex ripped off, exposing Peters pussy to the cold air and making her yelp, squeezing her thighs together to cover herself fruitlessly as Deadpool was still in between her thighs. Her fight or flight mode activated and she made it to scramble up the wall as fast as she felt Deadpool's hold on her hair loosening but she didn't move away at all when the blonde once again grabbed her hair to keep her in place and pushed two fingers into her.

"Oh God-" Peter hissed out and closed her eyes, the fingers now moving in out of her at a slow pace, Deadpool staying quiet with a calculating and serious expression, watching the smaller girl's reactions.

"Enjoying yourself?" The older woman finally broke the silence with an amused tone, Peter shook her head frantically, then opened her eyes and looked at Deadpool with a pleading look. "Please stop." She said, keeping her voice as steady as possible even though she knew reasoning with someone like Deadpool wasn't going to work. "I-I'm- I've never...." She searched for words but it was hard when she had two fingers up her pussy, they did a good job at distracting her from her own thoughts, pressing against spots that made Peter squirm. 

Deadpool seemed displeased with whatever she was trying to say, as the hold on her hair tightened and another finger forcefully pushed into her, causing Peter to moan as Deadpool set a brutally fast pace in and out. "Shut up and take it you whore." The blonde hissed out slightly breathlessly, clearly enjoying just fingering the smaller girl and watching her. She once again dived in to leave marks and licks on the exposed parts of Peter's neck. So the brunette shut up and took it, biting her lip to stay quiet and not make any noise that would definitely encourage Deadpool to do something more. 

No matter how badly Spider-Woman tried to hold it, not long after she was coming with a breathy moan, her fingers digging into the wall and if not the fact she was no longer strong, she was sure the wall would crumble. She let out a whine when she realised that Deadpool was still going full fire on her pussy, not giving her a break and causing the smaller to squirm in a vain attempt to pull away from the fingers inside of her. 

"P-Pool s-stop-" She stuttered out but only received a slap for saying something and then a rough, gloved hand grabbed her jaw in a painful grip, all while the fingers kept pistoning into her. Peter's eyes met the whites of the mask, the brunette found it hard to keep hers open. 

"Can you hear it?" Deadpool started in a whisper leaning in close to the point where their lips were nearly touching. And yes, Peter could hear it, the squelching, obscene noises her cunt made with every thrust of the latters fingers and it was because... because she was wet. "You are so dirty baby girl." The blonde snickered mockingly, making Spider-Woman bush in shame, if not the strong hand forcing her to look back at Deadpool she would've looked away. 

Then, the fingers were out of her, allowing the smaller to take a shaky breath. Suddenly Deadpool dropped to her knees in front of her, moving her hands up Peter's thighs and to her hips, holding her firmly as she leaned in and and puffed a huff onto her sensitive, pink pussy, causing Peter to shiver. The brunette flinched when she felt tongue licking her clit delicately, just ghosting over it yet it earned Deadpool a whine, that didn't make her stop, she pressed her tongue in between the girl's lips and licked a long, slow stripe and then repeating the action few times faster before latching onto Peter's clit and sucking till the smallers breathing came out hitched and her belly muscles began spasming. As Deadpools tongue began repeatedly sucking and licking, the three fingers came back to her pussy and began thrusting in and out of her the brunette couldn't help a sob escaping her lips, few tears escaping her tight shut eyes as the stimulation got too much. She found herself coming even faster than before, her hands pressed against the wall so tightly as if she was scared if they didn't that she would un-stick from it. 

"Fuck, stop- please stop." She half-sobbed half-whined out when she couldn't take Deadpool licking her any longer because she didn't seem to care that Spider-Woman already came twice, Peters hands going to Deadpool's head and trying to pull her away, clawing at the mask. The blonde swatted Spider-Woman's hands away and stood up, grabbing a hold of her hair and yanking her off of the wall, Peter following with a hiss as she felt her hair being tugged at so hard. Not so graciously she landed her feet on the ground, nearly falling face first as her legs wanted to give out after such an intense orgasm. She just hoped that Deadpool will leave her alone now, she was done now, right? 

Unfortunately, it seemed not when Deadpool suddenly snorted, as if she was trying to keep it in yet it came out and then began openly laughing and giggling at something. Peter stared at her, with a dumbfounded expression, dry tears from her orgasm still on her face, when the taller realised Spider-Woman was looking at her with such a miserable expression and she was still holding her hair she let go with a smile.

"Ups, I just thought how funny it would be if I would put my leg in front of you and you would drop down like it's hot. You look like you can barely stand." She said with yet another snort but when she realised Peter didn't find it funny she coughed while pulling her gun out again. "Right. On the floor, now." The latter instructed in a more serious tone now, motioning with the gun from Peter to the floor. "Chop chop." She said to hurry the smaller up.

Peter bit her bottom lip, hesitating. "Aren't we done now?" She said with weak, slightly raspy voice, Deadpool shook her head.

"Oh baby." She clicked her tongue and placed a hand on the back of Peter's exposed neck, pushing her down on the floor, she then kneeled down in front of her and took a hold of Peter's thighs, pulling her close till she was between her legs. Spider-Woman gasped at the sudden movement. "We are just getting started." She said in a dark tone and then flipped Peter around so she was on her stomach, face planting the floor first with a groan as she put her hands on the floor and wanted to go into the "on all fours" position but Deadpool pushed her head back into the ground hard, keeping her there with her bottom in the air and pussy in clear view. "Stay still." Deadpool said, putting her gun to the side but still close as she reached into her pouch. 

Peter stayed still, waiting for something, not knowing what and the feeling of not knowing what her attacker was about to do was eating her alive, she just heard movement behind her but the blonde was still right next to her, Peter could feel the heat radiating from her in the cold night. The feeling of being so exposed made Peter ashamed of not doing anything, but she just really wanted it done and over with, she wasn't stupid, she knew without her web shooters or super strength Deadpool would get her either herself or with a bullet from a gun even if she would stick herself to a wall out of the woman's reach or jumped of a building. She pressed her thighs tightly together, feeling uncomfortable because she knew it didn't do shit.

She flinched when a hand grabbed her hip and pulled her flush against Deadpools lower abdomen, there was something pressing very hard against Peter's pussy, just resting. "Guess what~" Deadpool cooed as she began moving her hips against the smaller in little motions, letting the 'something' rub up and down between Peter's exposed folds. Spider-Woman knew what it was, her eyes widened at the feeling of it, the strap on was large, maybe even too big, to the point where the size scared her a little and she pulled away only to be pushed back onto the tip of the dildo, she gasped when she felt herself being impaled onto the tip of something she wasn't sure would fit, her entrance already began feeling stretched, and it was just the tip. She reached a hand behind herself and grabbed Deadpools wrist of the hand that was holding her, holding onto it tightly. 

"P-Pool I can't It's too big, It's not gonna fit, please don't do it, it's not gonna fit-" Her rambling was ended when a choked sob escaped her lips as Deadpool pushed the rest of the long, thick girth into her, stealing the smallers breathing away, she bit onto her lips and rested her forehead on the ground, breathing loudly to get herself used to the sudden intrusion. 

Trying to get Deadpool to stop was pointless, she ignored whatever Spider-Woman said and still did her things, using Peter like a toy even if it was the smaller that was receiving all the overwhelming pleasure.

"It fits, stop being such a diva." Deadpool said in a tone that indicated an eye roll. The hold on Peters hip tightened and the blonde began setting up a slow pace, just then Spider-Woman realised she was still holding the latters wrist and let go, trying to grab at anything that would ground her but there was nothing so she just simply stuck her fingertips to the floor, for a second she forgot she could actually do it because of the pain full stretch. "God, you look like a fucking slut, stretched out around my cock." She said and gave Peter's ass a slap, then another one and another before grabbing her ass cheek and running her thumb over the spandex, there was definitely a red mark under it. 

Meanwhile, Peter was full on sobbing, trying to keep the tears in but she never had something so big inside her, it was painfull, she tried to get used to it but it was very hard to do so with no time to get used it. She found herself frantically telling Deadpool to stop, begging for it even. "Touch yourself if you don't want it to hurt." Deadpool whispered right into Peter's ear then, it' wasn't an order, just a suggestion that sounded like 'it will make it feel better'. "C'mon, touch your little, tight pussy." This time she said it with no room for question and the burnette took a shaky breath before sneaking a hand behind herself and circling her own clit, wincing when her fingertips came in contact with her wet cunt, she was practically dripping at this point, not hiding her arousal what-so-ever even if she tried to. 

Spider-Woman desperately tried to concentrate on the pleasure instead of the stretch and soon the pain dulled, balancing with the pleasure and the thrust were more filling, Peter never felt filled in such a way. She could tell her next forced orgasm was coming closer, so close she could almost feel it. But then Deadpool pulled out and let go of her, letting Peter sink to the ground as she tried to catch her breath and understand why the latter pulled away before letting her come, it didn't make sense. 

"Now now, you didn't think you can haveall the fun did you? Such a greedy bitch you are." Deadpool said as she took the strap on off and put it next to them. Flipping Peter's now very pliant body around so she was once again on her back, staring at the night sky with her wide eyes and steadying her breath. "Your cunt is so wet." Deadpool continued and Peter flinched when something hard and cold pushed back into her, it was not in a shape of a dildo and Peter dared to look down to see what it is, what she saw made her blood run cold but before she could make a run for it the thing pushed further into her and she let of a frightened cry. "Stay still, you wouldn't want my finger to slip wouldn't you?" Deadpool asked in a daring tone and thrusted the thing in and out, Peter quickly averted her eyes and tired to stay as still as possible. Of all the things Deadpool could put in her, she never even thought that it would be a gun barrel. "Look at me when I fuck you." The taller woman demanded and when Peter closed her eyes and shook her head Deadpool grabbed her throat and squeezed, the brunettes eyes immediately opening and her hands flying to Deadpool's wrist, trying to pull the hand away as she gasped for air, this time she made sure to have her eyes on the latter. The feeling of the last bit of air leaving her lungs and the barrel pushing in and out of her made her dizzy, her thoughts slowing down as all she could feel now was the pleasure. At this point, it was hard to pretend that she didn't enjoy what was going on, waves of arousal and previous orgasms making her body twitch with every thrust of the cold metal inside her, soft, pained whimpers pushing past her lips everytime she gasped for air. 

Deadpool let go of her throat when she saw Peter losing it as well as nearly coming again, the smaller inhaling and choking while running a soothing hand against her own abused neck. "Look how dirty my gun is now, it's all your fault for being a dirty whore." She said in mock anger and pressed the gun against Peter's lips, the smaller wincing and closing her eyes shut, tilting her head to the side to get that damned thing away from her face. "Lick it clean." Deadpool prompted, tapping the wet barrel against Peter's cheek and then pressing it when her demand was not followed, Peter let out a pained sound before tilting her head back and taking the barrel into her mouth, eyes closed as she tried to imagine it was anything else and not a fucking gun in her mouth as she tried to do a quick job of cleaning it, she could taste herself on the cold metal. "Good girl. So eager for it." Deadpool praised and pushed the barrel deeper till Peter began to choke, then pulled it away just enough for the smaller to continue her job of cleaning it, Peter was so busy on her task and trying not to choke when the barrel was purposefully pushed in too deep that soon she forgot it's actually a gun that she had in her mouth. Till she heard Deadpool clicking the safety off, Peter's eyes snapped open and she pulled herself away from the gun, hitting the ground with the back of her head. The blonde immediately began laughing, as if scaring the shit out of Peter was something hilarious. 

"Sorry! I couldn't help myself." She said in between laughs but at the same time she put the gun away and took off her belt, then pushed the lower half off her suit off, exposing her own already wet pussy and her legs, one was fully scarred, the scars going up one of her hip and up under the top half of her suit, her other thigh was covered in a variety of different tattoos, some just black while other colour full, some dark and gruesome while some very childish. But Peter couldn't give a shit either about the tattoos or the scars right now, not when Deadpool crawled her way up Peter and stared down at her with a smirk. 

She grabbed the back of Peters head and yanked her so she only centimetres away from her pussy. "This is also your fault. Lick it like you mean it." She said and for once, Peter complied without a fight, she knew than after Deadpool will finish it will all be over, so she began licking, only to be pressed harder against the latter's heat. "Harder, fuck me with your tongue." Deadpool hissed out, keeping the smaller pressed against her as she felt a tongue slipping into her and licking off everything she could reach with it. "Yes, good girl, you're such a bitch for it aren't you." Peter wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment or an insult but it prompted her to do even better, trying to get the latter to the edge, well that and Peter also couldn't breathe so she needed to hurry. 

After a some time Peter stopped what she was doing and leaned away, releasing a moan when all of a sudden Deadpools hand was back on her pussy, reaching down to quickly get Peter off for the last time. "Don't stop." Deadpool instructed and brought Peter's face back to her. Peter came first, her moans muffled against Deadpools skin, the blonde came some time later, she came out to be a silent comer, only quick breathing and breathless curses indicating she reached her own orgasm. When she did she immediately pulled Peter away by her hair, not wanting to be oversensitive. She let go of of the smaller's brown locks and got off of her, flopping down next to her and reaching for her backpack. 

Peter laid there staring at the sky some more before the taller sneaked back between her thighs and began cleaning her. 

"You know." Deadpool started and Peter looked down at her, now the blonde had no mask on and could see the latter's whole face smiling, quickly replaced by a mocking amusement. "When you said that you want me to keep you up all night I thought you would try to be slower, you came so fast every time we aren't here even for two hours." She teased and Peter felt a blush spreading over her face. The blonde immediately cooed and pulled Peter up from the floor, not before dodging a flying fist. She pulled the smaller onto her lap and cuddled her. "Are you feeling Gucci?" Deadpool asked in a playfull tone, Peter knew the girl just wanted to make sure she enjoyed everything and had no regrets. Wade was often very hard on herself. Spider-Woman giggled, resting against the latters strong frame, too exhausted to hug back. 

"Yes Wade, I'm feeling positively wrecked." She joked back with an eye roll, it was her idea to do it yet her girlfriend acted like she was guilty of not only comming up with it but also taking the dominant role. "Seriously, you did really good. You did amazing." Peter praised the taller with a smile. She expected her to do a lot worse, it took her a while to get the blonde to agree to a Rape Roleplay, Deadpool was scared she was going to hurt the younger girl in some way but Peter promised she will use a safeword when things would get too much. 

"The gun was unloaded." Deadpool said after a moment of comfortable silence. "I would never point a loaded gun at you." She promised and Peter snorted. Bless her mess of a girlfriend, she could warm Peter's heart with anything, the smaller still remembered when Wade used to be a mean bitch, now she felt bad for raising a finger at Peter in a Roleplay. 

"It better have been." She said. "Where did you get the serum from?" She asked with interest, Wade didn't mention serum when they talked what they should bring. The scarred girl grinned at her girlfriend, the scarred skin stretching around her lips. "I stole it from someone some time ago, thought I would keep it for a special occasion." She shrugged. If Peter wasn't so tired she would ask why the hell would something like that ever be useful, but then she knew Wade was mischievous so she dropped it. 

"Carry me home?" Peter asked. 

"Anything for my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment with your thoughts maybe?  
> Also, if there are any typos please comment them down below so I can fix them? I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about how they met and got together, after all there are literally no fics of Fem!Spideypool and they are so hot. But idk if people would be interested in that.


End file.
